


Popcorn and Princesses

by retsehcniwnaed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: slightest mention of wincest, young!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retsehcniwnaed/pseuds/retsehcniwnaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is a spoiled brat and Dean is a pretty princess. Sam just enjoys the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popcorn and Princesses

"Dean!"

Dean was up and running to the kitchen in no time flat, the shrill tone in Castiel's voice had caused alarms to screech in his skull and he was in the kitchen in no time flat, switchblade in hand.

"What, Cas? What is it?" He asked, eyes scanning the bunker's small kitchen for any sign of attack. When he turned to face Castiel, he saw him holding open a cabinet with both hands, and he realized the rest of the cabinets, and the refrigerator were wide open as well.

"What the He-eh-eck, Cas." He needed to watch his mouth around the kid, he knew, but he had every right to be a little peeved.

"Where's the popcorn."

"Excuse me?"

"Dean, where's the popcorn!" He whined, and his voice wavered on the brink of hysterical. Dean was planted to the spot, unsure of how to go about this.

He turned to memories, and how he handled Sam when he was this age and starving for food they dodn't have because he was a picky eater.

"Cas, buddy, there's other stuff to eat in the house. We have canned ravioli, and bananas, and stuff to make sandwiches..."

"I want popcorn."

"We don't have popcorn."

"Then _get_ popcorn."

"Cas--"

" _Deeeeeeeeeean..._ "

"Alright! Alright, but eat something else first, okay? I don't want you goibg to the store hungry, we'll be buying all kinds of crap. And where the fu-uh...heck is Sam?"

Just as Cas opened his mouth to protest, Sam burst into the living room with his arms full of groceries. "Hey Cas, guess what I got?"

"Popcorn!" Jesus, he looked like Christmas had come early. He ran to Sam, and Dean was right on his heels.

"Yes, sir!" Cas was already in Sam's arms, scooped up as quickly as the bags had been dropped, with a box of microwave popcorn in his hands. Dean snorted, "Have no fear, Underdog is here!" Sam glared at him, but didn't say a word.

"Dean was bein' mean, Uncle Sammy." Cas sniffed, and it was Dean's turn to glare as his gaze fixed on the little brat cradled against Sam's chest.

"I was not!"

"Were too! You wouldn't get me popcorn!"

Dean was about to tell the kid exactly how he felt until Sam set him down and said, "Go make your popcorn, kiddo," and Cas disappeared back into the kitchen.

"I was not mean! He needs to eat--"

"Dean, Cas is going through a phase, okay? He could very well _starve_ himself if he doesn't get popcorn. Remember my hot dog phase? Every kid has one."

Yeah, he remembered the hot dog phase. Sam would kick and scream if they tried to make him eat anything else. Dean glared at him, half in remoniscence of his tantrums, and half in not being on his side about this.

"Hey, hey," Sam said softly, reaching forward to rin his fingers lightly down Dean's cheek. He scowled at himself as he shivered, and Sam smirked.

Dean jumped when the first kernel popped in the microwave from the other room, and his fist tightened around the knife still in his hand. Sam laughed and gently pryed the weapon out of his grip.

"You good?" Sam asked him, closing the knife and putting it on the coffee table. "Yeah, good." Dean picked it up and put it back in his pocket. The last thing he needed was a hysterical child within reach of a pocket knife.

Sam kissed him then, and Dean responded enthusiastically... _all_ parts of him. Sam sighed into his mouth at the first touch of Dean's growing erection at his thigh and he made sure to press against him harder. Sam licked into his mouth, and Dean growled.

"Sammy, I'm gonna get you upstairs and--"

"EW, GROSS!"

The boys broke apart, faces reddening quickly and Cas just stood there, munching on his popcorn straight out of the bag.

"I wanna watch a movie." He announced, as if his word was law. And Hell, the way the brothers bent to his every whim, it pretty much was.

"Okay. The Lion King?" Dean asked hopefully.

"No."

"Transformers?" Sam offered.

"Nuh-uh."

"Robots?"

"No."

"Cars?"

"NO!"

"Okay, okay. Then what?"

Cas thought to himself for a second before answering, "Tangled!"

Sam stifled his laughter with a fist, but Cas was grinning broadly.

"What's the joke?"

"Nothing, De--"

"It has you and uncle Sammy in it!"

Sam _guffawed_ and Dean was furrowing his eyebrows. "It has me and uncle Sammy in it? Wha--"

He glanced at the DVD case and suddenly it was so obvious to him, he was pissed it had taken him this long to get.

"No, no no,"

"You're Rapunzel! And Uncle Sammy is Flynn Rider!"

He couldn't argue any further, because Sam was putting in the DVD and Cas was pushing them both to the couch so he could squeeze between. Them like he usually did.

They kept making jokes throughout the movie, and though Dean pretended to get offended, he really didn't mind. He wouldn't trade his little family for the world.


End file.
